Strange Happenings
by Littlemisslotr
Summary: Just some ideas I had prancing around in my head. They don't take place in any order but you should be able to figure out when they happen with context clues. Basically just everyday occurrences for the Avengers and how they affect the people around them.
1. Beat by a Paraplegic

Steve passed for the fifth time that day and I sighed at his mocking in his "on your left!" comment. I've tried running at different times as to not have his continual bullying at my slower pace, but there's only so much you can do with such a limited schedule. I know Steve isn't a bully, he hates bullies, but he was in the army in 1940. I don't think his teasing skills have evolved to the less aggressive 21rst century.

A laugh startled me and I looked over my shoulder. It came from a short, blonde haired woman with no legs. Metal robotic legs pushed her along effortlessly and I couldn't help but notice Starks name along the sides.

"What're you laughin' at?" I scowled as she shook her head and slid up next to me.

"I think he was challenging you."

"Well he aint getting a rise outa me! I aint no fool enough to challenge the Captain to a race. He'd make me eat his dust!"

She laughed again. "I know. How many times has he past you? Four"

"Five." My blunt reply got another laugh. "Hey! If he left me in to eat his dust then he left you to!"

"Yeah? Well I got no legs. What's your excuse?"

It was followed by an awkward silence, the only sound was our sneakers slapping against the concrete and our heavy breathing. Well, my heavy breathing, she didn't seem to be tired at all. Those metal legs must really be helpful.

"How'd it happen?" I didn't look at her, embarrassed by my straightforwardness. "I mean, if it's-"

"No, it's fine." She was silent for a moment. "I used to disarm explosives. Went overseas a few years back and didn't think much of it. You see, I was used to bombs above ground, never had I needed to look under the dirt. Stupid me, I didn't watch my feet. Legs were blown right off."

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like over there. I did two tours, para-rescue." She nodded and we both shared a moment of silence. "I didn't know Stark did prosthetics?" I motioned down at her legs.

"Oh, yeah. I'm the guinea pig for these. Brand new and they want me to test drive and check for malfunctions."

"Well I know Stark and he doesn't make mistakes. If anything he makes things to well…"

She laughed at that. "Yeah, I heard about Sokovia."

"I think everybody's heard about that." She laughed again.

"You crack me up man. The names Cary Withers by the way." She nodded at me.

"Sam Wilson."

"Nice to meet you Sam. Not every day you meet people who make you smile."

We heard Steve's footfalls approaching us quickly from behind. I sped up my pace a little as he passed by. "Don't you dare!"

"On your left!" He chuckled at my deepening scowls.

Cary watched him as he ran ahead, carefully judging the distance. She looked to me, "Don't worry soldier boy, I'll beat him for you." Reaching down she turned a dial on her legs and shot after Steve.

"Give 'im hell Cary! And don't hold back! "

I chuckled as she past Steve, waving at his most likely shocked face. If only I could see his face now. I think the super soldier's finally met his match.


	2. Frozen Soldiers and Broken Mugs

Bruce walked down the hall, empty mug in hand. It was about 4pm and he was finally released from Tony's lab. Tony was used to pulling the famous all nighters, but the most Bruce had gone without sleep would be a little over fourteen hours.

He sighed and pulled the string of the used tea bag. Tony was a pain to deal with on a daily basis, but it's worse when he's had four cups of coffee. The only reason Bruce got out alive was because Pepper threatened to take away Tony's allowance. He loved Tony like a brother but sometimes he could be a handful.

As he was walking by the living room he suddenly stopped. He could hear quiet whimpers coming from the sofa. Its back was turned to him so he couldn't see who it was.

Looking around he didn't see anyone else. He felt compelled to help whoever it was because he loved his teammates like family and he couldn't bear to see them suffer. Creeping slowly into the room he looked around again, making sure no one else was in the room.

Approaching the coach he carefully peeked over it to find the sleeping form of Captain Steven Rogers. His eyes flicked back and forth underneath the lids, his face scrunched and wearing a pained expression. His jaw clenched and unclenched, muscles tightening under the pale skin. A copy of 'To Kill A Mockingbird' resting forgotten on his chest.

Bruce shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. He knew better then to startle a soldier when they're sleeping. He couldn't stand to see him so pained, so standing slightly behind the coach he called out to his friend.

"Steve? Steve, wake up." All he got in response was a groan and another sad whimper. Taking a hesitant step forward he reached an arm out to shake him.

Steve's eyes flew open as soon as Bruce's fingers made contact. Panicked blue eyes flew around incomprehensively before Bruce spoke up.

"Steve! It's okay! It's just me." Bruce dropped his mug and held up his hands (well hand, since Steve still held on to his other one).

"Bruce?" He noticed his tight grip on the scientist's wrist and immediately let go. "I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"It's alright." Rubbing his slightly sore wrist he looked over his friend. "You were having a nightmare. Was it about the crash?" His voice was quiet, soft and comforting.

Steve rubbed his hands over his tired face. "Yeah…. I can still feel the cold in my bones, it's like I never really thawed out."

Bruce gave his friend a sympathetic look. "You know Steve, we're always here to help. If you ever need a shoulder to lean on you're surrounded by people who care."

The super soldier let out a tired smile and picked up his book that had fallen to the ground. "Thank you Bruce, I'm glad you're my friend." He stood and towered over the younger man. "Goodnight doctor." Throwing a smile over his shoulder Steve made his way to his room.

Bruce sighed and went to grab the broom and dustpan. The broken mug needed to be picked up and since he'd dropped it, he wasn't going to make the cleaning crew take care of it. As he swept the broken shards into the dust pan a thought entered his mind.

 _Has there ever been a time that two or more Avengers were in a room and nothing broke?_


	3. Its Raining Fangirls

**I'm going to apoligize first off for any spelling/punctuation errors. I'm typing on a touch screen instead of a laptop and I'm not used to it. And if anyone has any ideas that they want me to write about please let me know in the reviews, cause I'm all about pleasing the readers.**

 **"** Frick frack nick nack!" I huffed as I stepped in yet another puddle. It was pouring a I (being the genius that I am) decided to leave my umbrella home. I wasn't even halfway to the store and I was already soaked.

Wrapping my arms tighter around me, I ducked my head against the wind. The rain stung my skin and the cars New York City beat upon my ears relentlessly. My feet dragged portions of each puddle to the next like some high top wearing, blonde haired, bubble bee.

I stopped with a small crowd of people to wait for the cross walk, no one even offering to share their umbrella. The light blinked go and they surged forward. I followed suit and tried my best not to fall as bodies pressed and jostled my form every which way.

As I took a step up to avoid the curb, my foot slipped on the wet cement and I crashed down on to my hands and knees. I felt the rough ground bite into my palms as more rain water seeped through my pants. I let out a small hiss as someone stepped on my hand, not even spairing a glance my way.

I suddenly felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up. A rather tall blondehaired, blue eyed man was crouched next to me.

"Ma'am are you okay?"

I was stunned for a moment that anyone would actually stop for me. I must've stared for a little to long because concern grew in his eyes. "Ma'am?" He tried again.

"Oh! Oh, yes I'm fine..." I made a move to get up and he reached out a large hand. Gratefully I took it and was hauled to my feet with little effort on both our parts.

"Are you hurt?" I looked down and saw that the scratches on my left hand had started bleeding, the blood deluding with the rain water.

"Just a scratch, nothing to serious."

"Good." He shifted a bit awkwardly before I realized I was staring again.

"I- I'm sorry for staring, its just... You're the most polite person I've ever met in this city."

He gave a small, almost sad, smile. "Well I believe someone can help then they should, no matter what."

I grinned before offering out my hand and said, "The name's Stacy Chapman by the way."

"Steve Rogers."

I froze mid handshake. Did he just say Steve Rogers? As in Captain Rogers? A.K.A Captain America? A.K.A my childhood hero? Cracking a smile I reluctantly let go of his hand. "Did I just get helped off the ground by a 95 year old?"

He gave an uncertain smile before replying, "Yeah, I geuss you did..."

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe I'm talking to THE Captain America! My grandad used to tell me stories about you and the war. You saved his life you know." I flashed another smile before blushing.

"Oh, was you grandfather in the war?"

"Yeah, he was in the 107th until he lost a leg and had to be sent home."

"I'm sorry, I had some friends in the 107th. They didn't have it easy."

"Nobody had it easy back then."

He nodded and gave another sad smile like he was remembering a long lost friend. "It was nice meeting you Miss. Chapman but I really should be going."

"Of course." He turned to go and I watched as his back receded b


	4. Archers and Arachnids

**A/N Sorry about the wait guys, been real busy with a new job but I'll try to update every weekend. Anyway, please read and review. Constructive criticism help's so much so please, pick apart my writing and tell me whats wrong with it. ;P**

 **-Keep on Keeping on-**

The beeping of the microwave brought Clint away from the TV. He was preparing to have a Walking Dead marathon and one does not simply movie without popcorn. Hauling himself up from the couch he would've skipped to the little kitchen area in the room Stark had given him if it weren't for his two cracked ribs and broken toe. He only stayed in this room (it was really more of an apartment) when he was recovering from a mission. Laura always fretted over his wounds too much and frankly he didn't want his family to see him like this.

Upon reaching the microwave he pushed the open button just as the intercom came on.

"Hey farmer boy, I need you down in the lab for, like, two seconds." Stark's voice echoed through the room. His voice sounded strained, like he was trying to stay calm.

"What'd you blow up this time Stark?" Clint teased and left his unopened popcorn to cool.

As he walked (More like limped. Damn, broken toes are the worst.) toward the door Tony spoke again with mock hurt in his tone. "Why would you suspect me of such a thing?"

"Why did you call me anyway? I've got broken bones! I'll call Nat-"

"No!" Tony answered a little to quickly before composing himself. "Don't tell anyone else, this stays between you and me pal."

"Fine, fine. But Tony, what are you so scared of?"

"Just get down here." There was a pause as Barton opened the door to his room. "And bring your bow." Snatching said bow from its resting place by the door Clint hurried from the room.

Entering the lab Clint saw it was in shambles. It looked like a tornado had gone through. Lights hung only by thin wires, tables were over turned and papers were strewn all over the floor. Quickly drawing an arrow Clint notched it in his bow.

"Tony?" He scanned the room, checking under the tables for the billionaire.

"Oh thank god, you're here!" Tony's voice came from above and Barton swung toward it, aiming his bow.

"Whoa there Legolas! Just me!" Tony raised his hands in surrender and hovered. He wore only the boots and gloves from his suit, enabling him to fly.

"What in the world are you doing?" Barton lowered his bow but kept an arrow notched.

"There's something I need you to do." Pointing across the lab to a corner that looked like it'd been blasted with lasers he deadpanned, "Kill it."

Clint looked to the corner and back to the billionaire. Confused he looked again to the corner and almost died when he saw it. With out his enhanced vision he would have never seen it from this distance. Unable to control his laughter, Clint doubled over and started to laugh hysterically. A sharp pain in his side kindly reminded him of the broken ribs.

"Yeah, sure. Laugh it up Big Bird." Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You're-You're-You're-" Clint spluttered, wiping his eyes.

"Oh good you're having a stroke?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

Clint straightened and, trying not to laugh, he grinned up at Tony. "You're afraid of spiders?"

"Just shut up and kill it will you?" Rolling his eyes again and sighing he added, "Why did I even call you?"

"Yeah, yeah okay. World's mightiest hero my ass..." Walking to the corner Clint looked down at the terrified arachnid. After deeming it non-poisonous, he souped it up and smiled. "I think I'll keep the little bugger. If he can scare an Avenger then Fury'll probably want him on the team."

"Don't you dare, I'll tell Laura on you."

Clint stuck out his tongue and cradled the spider. "His name's gonna be Steel, because he's stronger then iron."

Shooting a warning shot over Clint's head Tony growled, "Get outta my lab!"


	5. Something to Live For

Rummaging through the cupboards Natasha searched in vain for the coffee grounds. Stark's cupboards were always a mess, boxes and bags hanging precariously off shelves. She silently cursed as a small metal tin tumbled out onto her head before landing with a thud on the floor. Sighing she went to retrieve, only to freeze when she saw its label. A small piece of masking tape had been stuck on the side, in little black letters it read 'Bruce's Tea'.

She could picture the awkward little scientist coming up from the lab exhausted. The whistle of the kettle echoed in her mind as memories danced in her head. The sweet smell of his aftershave, the little twitch in his eye when he thought to hard and his permanent bed head.

"Natasha?" Jumping she spun, drawing her gun simultaneously. Looking down the barrel she saw the bright blue eyes of a very surprised looking Steve. "Whoa! Hey, it's just me!" He raised his hands, palms out, in a surrendering motion. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You just jumped me that's all." Putting her gun away she threw him a smirk.

"Never known of anyone being able to do that before." He teased.

"Believe me, you're the first." Turning around she continued, " I was just looking for some coffee, Stark never keeps his cupboards in order."

"Oh, you dropped..." Steve bent over to retrieve the little tin and upon seeing its label he gave her a sad knowing smile.

Nat froze when she heard Steve pick up the tin. She was known for her strong demeanor, she never let emotions cloud her judgement. All her life Natasha had hid her emotions, if they started coming out now then she might not be able to control them. That scared her. The thought of others knowing what she was thinking just by her body language, a taste of her own poison.

Steve stood cradling the tin like it was some ancient relic. "I know you miss him, we all do. But the Hulk will take care of him, he'll make it back alive." Pausing he set a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You can't give up hope."

Slowly the tension started to leak from her shoulders. She seemed to shrink, the pain and loss etching itself in her expression. Letting out a sad sigh she abandoned her search for coffee and turned to face the Super Soldier. "I'll never give up hope Rogers. I'm just scared he will." Crossing her arms she leaned against the table.

Steve carefully set the tin down on the counter top. "I know how it feels to lose someone you care about..."

Suddenly she felt guilty. This man had lost literally everything dear to him. All his friends and family just gone, only to have his best buddy try and kill him. How dare she complain about so little when he had lost so much. He didn't wallow in misery, no, he just kept going. How he ever found the strength to comfort others when he hurt so much is beyond her.

Letting out another sigh she ran a hand through her hair. "I tried so hard to show him the good in himself..." Her thoughts turned back to the hellicarrier when the Avengers had first assembled. Bruce had told them about putting a gun in his mouth. Her heart lept in her throat as she pictured him just giving up and sinking slowly down into the ocean.

Almost as if sensing her the dark turn in her thoughts, Steve gave her a small side hug. Leaving his arm draped over her shoulder he said, "I'm sure he'll try now that he's got something to live for."

She gave him a sad smile, "I'm sure he will..."


	6. Momentarily Generous

**A/N I know it's a little late for Christmas, but haven't been able to update in a week or so. I hope y'all like this one and please, RR. :)**

 **Momentarily Generous**

Steve yawned as he walked into the common room. It was early in the morning and what he needed was coffee. Steve had always been a coffee person, especially before the serum. When he was sick all the time coffee was the only thing that gave him enough energy to even get out of bed. Now he always had the strength to do just about anything. It was more of a habit now then a preference.

Rubbing his hands over his face he walked through the dark common room. Something snagged his foot and in a moment of panic he reached for is shield but it was not there. The sudden drop had him seeing a quickly approaching ocean.

He caught himself on the arm of the couch.

"Jarvis, could you turn on the lights?"

"Certainly."

The Common room filled with warm light and Steve looked to what he had fallen over.

"What in the world….." He stooped over and picked up an elf statue. It was dressed in the traditional costume of green, red and white overalls. The ceramic face had cracked from where Steve's foot had connected with it.

Looking around, Steve was awestruck. The common room looked like Santa had thrown up all over it. Tinsel lined the walls, along with wreaths and colorful christmas lights. Various reindeer and elf statues were scattered among the couches.

The thing that shocked Steve the most was the christmas tree that had taken up residence in the living room. When Steve said tree he meant _tree._ It was about ten feet tall and almost reached the ceiling. It's branches spread out, scraping against the sides of the furniture.

The ornaments were a bit… strange. There was one depicting each avenger. For Steve there were little shields, bows for Clint, mini mjolnir's for Thor, red hourglasses for Natasha, green fists for Hulk and glasses for Bruce. Instead of the traditional star or angel as a tree topper someone had placed a glowing blue arc reactor. Presents were neatly stacked under the tree.

"Santa, is that you?" A high pitch voice came from the kitchen. Slowly pulling his eyes away from the disturbingly festive sight, Steve looked to the kitchen. Tony appeared from around the corner, a santa hat upon his head. He carried the rest of the suit in his right hand.

"Suit up old man." Tony tossed the costume to him and Steve caught it gracefully.

"Tony, what-"

Tony held up a hand silencing him. "You're the first one up, you wear the suit."

"If we're going by that then you should wear it."

"I can't be santa." Tony pulled a lopsided hat from his belt. Little ears stuck out from the red and green striped stocking cap. "I'm the elf."

* * *

The loud alarms startled Natasha from her sleep and within seconds she was standing, gun loaded and ready. Looking around she couldn't find any immediate threat and proceeded to the hallway. Cautiously she opened the door as the alarms stopped.

"Come meet Santa Claus kids, he's waiting by the tree." Tony's gruff voice sounded over the intercom.

Natasha rolled her eyes and quickly holstered her gun before heading to the common room.

* * *

"Tony, this is ridiculous." Steve huffed from under the fake white beard.

"Nonsense, you look just like Santa, old and grumpy."

Steve glared at Tony before a loud thump sounded from behind him. Whipping around, Steve found a sleepy looking Bruce. He had dropped his mug and was cleaning off his glasses, slowly setting them back on his face. He looked Steve up and down with wide eyes.

"This was your idea wasn't it." His gaze drifted over to Tony who was grinning idiotically.

"Oh my god. Steve?" Natasha appeared behind the scientist, a malicious grin slowly spreading across her face.

"Don't." Steve gave her warning look as Banner knelt to pick up his mug.

"Santaaaaaaaa!" Clint came flying from out of the doorway and lept into Steve's arms. He wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and beamed.

"Who is this Santa Claus you speak of?" Thor burst into the room and Barton jumped down from Steve's arms. Stopping in front of him Thor looked shocked. "Steven you have a beard."

"It's not a beard, it's just a fake one." Steve pulled on the ends, showing that it wasn't really attached to his face.

"Are you unable to grow a real one? And why do you wear such silly garments?"

"He's being Santa Claus!" Tony sighed.

"Oh, this is one of your silly mortal holidays isn't it?" Thor crossed his arms. "Is there beer at this one to?"

"Later. Now, presents." He turned toward the tree, his elf hat bobbing. "Don't worry I got you all something, even though none of you people bothered to buy any gifts."

"Well if we had known-" Steve started.

"You still wouldn't have bought anything because you're all broke and unemployed." Tony shrugged his shoulders and waved the group closer to the tree. "Santa passes out presents." Sitting cross legged on the floor he waited for the others to join him.

Bruce was the first to join him, hugging his knees to his chest as he smiled at the glowing lights of the tree. Thor sat down beside him and looked around the room, poking a reindeer to test its sturdiness. Clint plopped onto the floor, legs sprawled out in front of him. Natasha, using Clint as a backrest, gave a small smile as she slide to the floor. Steve was the last to join them.

Hesitantly he sat in the chair closest to the tree and leaned down to scoop up a present. Pulling out a green and purple gift he held it carefully, as not to break anything and read the name tag. "Brucie?"

He raised an eyebrow at Tony as he handed off the gift.

Tony watched with delight as Banner joyfully opened the present. The wrapping gave way to reveal a glasses case. Bruce opened it and held up a pair that was identical to the ones on his face.

"Almost as indestructible as Cap's shield. I figured this way you wouldn't have buy a new pair every time you hulk out."

Bruce smiled. "Thank you."

"Alright, who's next?" He looked to Steve who was holding another present, this one black with a red bow.

"Nat." Steve handed her the gift.

She took it gracefully and stuck the bow to Clint's forehead. She unwrapped her gift and handed Clint the wrapping paper, he batted it around like a cat before peering at her gift.

"What is _that_?" He tilted his head to the side.

"It's a weapon that's able to administer electric shocks to your enemies when you hit them. I call it, _the Widow's Bite_." Stark beamed at at her as she held up a suit with blue wires attached along its seams.

"I like it. Clint we're sparring today."

The archer gulped as Steve handed him a purple gift. "Please let this be a really cool suit that deflects electricity…" He ripped the paper away with none of the careful grace of the previous two. He held up a purple coat. It was long and made of a thin but rugged material.

"It doesn't do much for electricity but it stops some impact from physical blows. It's thin but insulated so you can move around and stay warm at the same time. Also it has secret cookie pockets." Stark added, winking.

Clint grinned and set about looking for the pockets.

"Thor, you're up." Steve handed the smiling god a silver wrapped gift with a red bow. Looking at the bow briefly he stuck it to Barton's forehead along with Natasha's. He tore away the paper to reveal a oblong box. He lifted the lid and grinned as he held up a bottle of amber liquid.

"Most expensive Mead I could find." Tony said, grinning.

Thor beamed back at Stark before looking back down at the bottle. "You shall have to join me in drinking later and we will test the strength of this Mead."

"Will do buddy." Looking to Steve, Stark raised an eyebrow. "I believe you're the only one left. Are you gonna open it or what?" He point to a red, white and blue package.

Steve picked it up and cautiously unwrapped the gift. He picked up a strange looking device with two straps attached to the end of a long metal bar.

"What is it?" Steve turned it over, seeing a small switch on one strap.

"It goes on your arm, uses magnets to recall your shield. That way you don't have to wait for someone to toss your frisbee back to you." Tony stood. "Alright, that's enough holiday cheer sober. Ready for that drink bud?" He looked to Thor.

"Tony…" Steve started. "This was really great."

"It was amazing." Clint added.

"Thank you so much." Bruce smiled.

"All of the presents fit us exactly." Nat smiled slightly.

"And I look forward to drinking with you my friend." Thor stood and enveloped the smaller man into a hug. The others joined him and soon the small scientist had disappeared into a crowd of his friends.

"Merry Christmas team…" A small whisper emanated from the middle of the group as everyone gave a small smile.


End file.
